


A new day in Chinatown

by Asamijaki



Series: Más radiante que el sol [BF: Fluff week] [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Begging, Beginnings, Chinatown, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, New York City, Platonic Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: No ha pasado mucho desde que todo aquello terminó, Eiji volvió a Japón, su hermano se fue. Sin embargo, un final solo puede significar un nuevo comienzo, o es así como Sing piensa.





	A new day in Chinatown

Día 3

New Beginnings: A New day in Chinatown

 

Sing está empezando a cansarse. Ha esperado al menos quince minutos afuera, ¿qué tanto podía Yu Lung tardar en arreglarse para salir? ¡Solo iban a dar un maldito paseo para patrullar Chinatown! 

Habían pasado alrededor de como tres meses desde que Eiji volvió a Japón, desde que habían encontrado a Lao muerto en una calle cerca del centro. Esa vez se había encerrado un día entero en su habitación, nadie se atrevió a interrumpir su luto, hasta que Yut Lung apareció. Sing nunca se imaginó verle en un lugar como el suyo, es decir, no era el sitio más limpio o elegante. Le miraba con cierto recelo: «Deja de llorar como una niñita»,  citando las palabras que Sing le había dicho tan solo unos días atrás. «Eres su líder, no puedes darte el lujo de verte débil en momentos como este. ¿No dijiste que me ayudarías a traerle paz a Chinatown?». Antes de que pudiera comenzar una discusión, Yut Lung se fue. Más tarde se enteró de que él se había encargado de todos los gastos y preparativos funerarios para Lao. 

Pese a que no hablaron de eso, ni hubo una afectuosa conciliación, fue bastante apoyo. 

Si bien su relación era algo extraña, ni siquiera Sing podría describirla o ponerle un nombre. 

Finalmente, la puerta principal se abre. Sing lo mira y queda sin palabras. 

—¿No tenías algo más casual? 

—Es lo más casual que tengo. 

Yut-Lung vestía una camisa estilo Changsha color rojo vino, con un estampado de dragones dorado con hilos del mismo color, un pantalón negro de vestir y zapatos negros de cuero. Todo se veía exageradamente caro. Era la primera vez que invitaba a Yut-Lung a patrullar Chinatown después de mucho tiempo. Ahora las cosas estaban más calmadas. Yut-Lung comúnmente se encargaba de todo desde la comodidad de su hogar. A Sing no le sorprendería que le hubieran asaltado a la primera. 

—No pasas desapercibido donde quiera que vayas, ¿no? 

Por un segundo, Yut Lung no sabe si tomar eso como un cumplido o un insulto. Frunce el ceño.

—¡Y a ti qué sí…! —Está a punto de contestarle de mala gana por pura costumbre, cuando Sing lo interrumpe de nuevo. 

—¡Decidido! Hay que comprar algo para ti. Sabes, aquí, en Norteamérica, dicen que un nuevo comienzo amerita un nuevo guardarropas. 

—¿Nuevo comienzo? —Se queda con aquello, tal vez subconscientemente ignora la proposición del cambio de ropa. Solo piensa en que, de alguna forma, va a comenzar otra vez, sin aquella rabia que siempre le invadía. Ya no estaban sus hermanos, ya no estaba Golzine, ni Ash, ni había rastro de Banana Fish. En teoría, era un comienzo. Ya lo había pensado antes, pero el oír que Sing lo diga le hace sentir de una forma irreal, como si esa confirmación fuera algo realmente importante. 

—Sí, sí, así que vamos, que en estas fechas las tiendas cierran temprano. 

Sing no parece querer una respuesta, solo toma la mano de Yut Lung y camina. El menor parece decir un par de cosas a las que no presta atención, tal vez algo sobre sus problemas con el vino a su corta edad, pero no lo escucha, ni presta una pizca de atención.

Sing no suelta su mano incluso al llegar al epicentro de Chinatown. Yut-Lung piensa que este nuevo comienzo no sería tan malo. 

 


End file.
